Sonny Dates Chad
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: After their fake date Chad and Sonny go on a real one behind everyone’s back. But will one kiss and one date be enough? It will have to be because Sonny knows that if they pursue it further she will be trapped forever by Chad Dillon Cooper. T for Kissing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Sonny's P.O.V.

'I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Chad! It was one thing to fake date him but to actually get a chance to maybe kiss. Good thing no one will know but for the 2 of us. I think he's taking me to the movies. That's sad, I don't even remember where he said we'd be going.'

Checking myself in the mirror one more time before Chad got to my apartment I was starting to feel a little nervous. Of course I knew he'd be suave and a complete gentleman about the whole thing but I wasn't sure on why we were going out in the first place. I had offered to stay in, order pizzas and watch a movie but he said something about a surprise and wanting to give me the 'Chad Dillon Cooper' experience. He is so full of himself.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."

Well that will be him calling right now. He's probably unsure of if my mom is still home so he doesn't have to deal with the whole awkwardness of taking me out. Poor guy doesn't even know my mom has no idea of who he is other than a fellow actor.

Answering my phone I hear the music turn down in the background. I can just make out a Taylor Swift song on the radio.

"Hey Sonny, you coming down yet."

"Yeah," I say back, trying to hold in the smile that threatens to show itself at the sound of his voice. "I'll be down in a sec."

I hang up before he can say anymore. I know that if I let him talk longer I'll get all giddy and completely lose my head, something which I need to keep at this point.

Heading down the stairs I notice him sitting in a different car then what he drives to the set.

"Whoa, nice ride. Who's is it?"

He flipped his hair away from his face and it was the first glance I got of his startling blue eyes.

"It's my dads, he only lets me barrow it when he thinks I'm going to mess up my date."

"Isn't this a 69 GTO?"

"Yup, fully restored with a new paint job. It used to be this horrid yellow but I got the old man to paint it blue."

"It's amazing."

"I know," he said while turning back forward. I expected him to at least make some type of subtle move like an excuse to hug me or whatever but it seems he is playing this date thing as just a normal social encounter.

Fifteen minutes later, Chad pulled up in front of what looked to be a dance club. After the silence on the way here I was afraid to talk.

"Here we are."

"Where is here," I asked quickly getting over my fear.

"La Maison Rose."

"That's sounds so pretty, what does it mean?"

"It's French for 'The Pink House'. It's a restaurant that my family comes to all the time." He said as he handed the keys to a valet and we headed inside.

The first contact we made was when he grabbed my hand to lead me into the fancy restaurant. Waiting for the Matradee to notice us Chad slipped his arm around my shoulder. Thank heavens I didn't faint because of it. When he did finally turn around he gave a gasp and started apologizing. Wonder why?

Snapping his fingers a tall waiter appeared at once.

"Take Mr. Cooper and his date to the usual table."

"At once monsieur. This way Mr. Cooper."

"Thank you garcon," Chad said as the waiter lead us to a booth.

"It is no trouble at all Mr. Cooper," he said with a fake accent as he held out the menus to us.

After he left Chad leaned over the table to talk.

"So what do you think so far."

"Other than we are sitting in a dark secluded corner that reminds me of vampires not bad."

"Wait until you try the appetizer."

"What is it?"

"Pork Rillettes. They are amazing. Just don't ask what's in it."

"why?" I asked looking confused.

"You may turn into a vegetarian."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. What should I order as my main dish?"

"I recommend the Wine-Poached Salmon with Black Truffles."

"And for yourself?"

"I believe I shall have the Cognac Shrimp with Beurre Blanc Sauce."

"Wait, both of those have alcohol in them."

"Not enough to make even a baby tipsy though. Besides we will be here long enough for any of it to wear off. We're staying for dessert."

What little unease I felt at the thought of being slightly intoxicated faded when he said that. Then again, as soon as he speaks I'm in a world of bliss.

Another waiter seemed to appear out of thin air next to our table.

"Good Evening, My name is Andrew and I will be your server for this dinning experience."

Chad gave him our orders at which Andrew whisked away in a blink of an eye.

"Would you like to dance?"

I was caught off guard by Chad's question. Up until that moment I didn't even notice there was music playing.

"Sssure," I stammered back.

Chad held his hand out for me to grab and then made a motion at the piano player. All of a sudden I'm wrapped up in a song that seems vaguely familiar yet I cant place it. While I'm trying to figure it out though Chad has spun me into his arms at which all thought leaves my head completely.

"I know I haven't told you yet, but you look beautiful tonight," he whispered into my ear as we danced in step with the song.

The pale blue evening gown I had found was the same shade as his eyes yet it set off mine perfectly as well. It had taken me a week to find the right shade and then another few days to find the dress. I had finally realized that the shop down the street from the set carried the one I was looking for and all I need was a purse and flats.

While twirling me I can hear him humming the song in my ear. It was so relaxing that I leaned my head against his shoulder as he pulled me in tighter. All too soon though, the song was over. Stepping away from me he lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I fought back the urge to giggle. Leading me back to the table he pulled out my chair for me. As soon as I sat down he leaned over my shoulder.

"Did you recognize it?"

"Sorta," I said, "I don't remember what its called though."

"It's Bella's Lullaby. From the Twilight movie."

It felt as if a light bulb went off in my head. Of course he would chose that song, he was constantly humming it whenever I saw him. Correction whenever he saw me. All sorts of butterflies went off in my stomach at that point.

It must have shown through my face because as soon as he sat down across from me he gave me that knowing grin.

The Appetizer appeared at that moment thankfully and with the first bite I absolutely loved it. Between bites I was able to take glances at Chad who was staring at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful tonight."

I could feel a slight blush creep into my cheeks at his statement and as I continued to look into his eyes I slowly lost contact with the world. I came to when Andrew appeared at the table and cleared our plates. Somehow I had managed to eat everything without realizing it.

"Anything for dessert?" He asked.

"We will have the Chocolate Banana Flan please," Chad said without taking his eyes off of me.

"Very well."

In a flash he was gone again leaving me alone with Chad. I looked away from him for a split second and in an instant he was on my side of the booth with his arm around my shoulder.

"Umm.. What are you doing?"

"We're on a date Sonny, can't I at least put my arm around you?"

Fighting back the urge just to kiss him since his face was so close to mine I decided to look away and be interested with a my fork.

"I guess not, it's just a little weird."

Placing a hand underneath my chin he pulled my face back around to look at his.

"It doesn't have to be," he whispered and started to lean in closing the last few inches between our lips. Just as they were about to meet Andrew came back with dessert.

"Ahm.."

We jerked away from each other and the look of being caught with my hand in the cow cookie jar was on my face.

"Thank you Andrew," Chad replied smoothly. A slight look of disappointment was in his eyes as he shooed him away.

Before he got a chance to pick up where we left off I shoved a huge piece of flan into my mouth.

"Now where were…" He said turning back to me but pausing in mid sentence.

"This stuff is amazing," I said in between mouthfuls trying to keep him distracted for as long as possible.

"Um.. Yeah it is." He finally replied back.

Keeping his arm around me he started to eat with his other hand and all to soon the flan was gone.

"Where's Andrew with the check?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you? My dad owns this place. There is no check."

"Wait, you're dad owns this place? You could have mentioned that when we got here."

"Why else would we come here all the time?"

"I don't know, you like the food and service?"

"OK, then why didn't they card us for the alcoholic food?"

"Now I understand. So why 'The Pink House'?"

"Because it was a wedding anniversary present to my mother. This restaurant may be owned by my father but it's my mothers child. She's the one who named it."

Walking out of the restaurant, the car was already waiting for us. Opening the door for me he then went around to the other side and started the engine.

"Where to now?" He asked me giving me his hallmark grin.

"I don't know, you're the one driving," I replied back

"How about we go up to the Hollywood sign?"

I could feel the rush of excitement course through my veins at the thought of going up there.

"Sure, I've never been before. It's the last place, actually, in California I need to see."

"And the best time to see it is at night, when there aren't tourist crowding the place."

Putting the car in gear he sped off in the direction of the sign. Somehow he managed to get all green lights along the way so we were there in a matter of minutes. I was actually kinda glad that we couldn't talk in the car up until he came around and helped me out of the front seat.

"Wow, this is amazing," I told him.

Still holding my hand he turned me to face him.

"Not as amazing as you," He said while barely talking above a whisper.

My entire body tingled at that point because I knew what was about to happen and sure enough, Chad took two steps closer to me. I tilted my head up just enough to look into his eyes and at the moment I got lost in them he gently pushed his lips into mine.

The only thing I saw from then until the kiss was over was fireworks and I knew then that this could never be. Yes, I'll be corny and say Chad is my life mate but I know that I'll just be another number on his cell and a fond memory in his heart after tonight. We finally got what we both wanted and now that it's over he'll probably take me home and we'll exchange our usual banter at the set. Except he took it one step farther then I had originally thought he would. He deepened the kiss and before I knew it our tongues were battling for dominance and his hand was on my back holding me up. When we did finally pull away from each other we both uttered one word,

"WOW!"

Looking back into his eyes, a thought crossed my mind and I knew it was now or never. If we continued it, I'd get hurt in the end.

"Are you ready to take me home?" I asked him trying to play off the kiss as if it wasn't a big thing.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked looking a little hurt at the fact that I didn't want to spend more time with him.

"Well, I kinda promised my mom that I'd help her out tonight."

"Doing what?" He asked obviously not convinced.

"One of her friends is in town and I'm supposed to show her son around." Trying to make the lie sound convincing.

"How old is he?" Chad questioned obviously feeling threatened that there might be another guy.

"You know what Chad, there is no guy, my mom's friends not in town, and I'm trying to break this off before it goes to far." I said feeling desperate. For some reason I can never lie to him.

"Why don't you want this to continue Sonny? I thought we both wanted this?"

"I do but in the end I don't want to get hurt."

Looking resigned Chad finally opened the car door.

"Fine, I'll take you home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, although come tomorrow I'll kick myself about it."

Instead of getting in I hugged him briefly before pulling away and said, "Thanks Chad, you really are a nice guy."

"I know, don't remind me."

Finally getting in and driving back down the ride home was relatively quick. Pulling up in front of my apartment Chad turned off the car and looked at me.

"You want me to walk you up?"

"No, because we both know what will happen if you do."

Getting out of the car I walked up the first few steps to the door of my building. He drove away at that point and turned at the corner. I walked in and started up the stairs knowing the elevator wouldn't be able to calm my raging thoughts. When I hit my floor however, Chad was already standing outside my door.

"I thought we agreed to part ways?"

"I never agreed to anything, you merely stated the fact that you thought it was a bad idea."

"And it is a bad idea becau…"

At that point Chad had shoved his lips into mine and we were kissing in the middle of the hall. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked into my eyes and said,

"Sonny, I will try not to hurt you but I can't promise that. The only thing I can promise is to be a devoted boyfriend."

Sigh "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good," I smiled.

"Good," he said laughing.

"You know maybe Selena Gomez was right."

"About our 'fines and goods'?"

"Yeah.

"It may be possible," he said smiling at me.

Chad kissed me one last time before I went into the apartment.

"See you tomorrow." He promised.

"Can't wait." I replied back.


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Epilogue

5 years later

La Maison rose

Chad and I are sitting in our usual table with my mom and his parents. So Random and Mackenzie Falls ended 3 years ago when Chad and I hit 18. We are now celebrating my 20th birthday and I couldn't be happier.

"Sonny, may I have this dance?" Chad asked as I snapped out of my trance.

"Of course."

He motioned to the pianist as usual and our song started to fill the restaurant. About midway through he stopped though. I looked at Chad questioningly and that's when I noticed he had taken a small box out of his jacket and was starting to kneel.

"Sonny Monroe," He said staring up at me, "I know I wasn't able to promise that I couldn't hurt you 5 years ago when we started dating, but over time I figured out how I could. Would you do me the honor of being not only my best friend but my wife as well?"

Grabbing his hand I pulled him back into standing position, kissed him soundly on the mouth and said, "Of course I will, I love you Chad Dillon Cooper."

"And I love you Sonny Monroe."

Our song started to play again as Chad slipped the ring on my finger and the rest of the night is history.


End file.
